Danny Phantom: Search for a lost soul
by Ninja Phantom
Summary: In Response to Namara Jane Knight's challenge. Danny locks himself in his room after Sam's tragic death. But is he really staying in his room the whole time? Or is he searching the ghost zone in hopes to find Sam's ghost. Rated T because reasons. (A tiny bit of blood...okay more than a tiny bit but its not frequent) READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a challenge I took from Namara Jana Knight. But because of the way you wrote the challenge I will be posting 3 or 4 chapters for this story.** **Challenger: Namara Jane Knight ** **Challenge: "Sam Dies"** **_** **  
><strong>"SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU?!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked under the strain of yelling. "SAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

"Danny give it a rest already," Tucker said placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. "If she was going to answer she would have by now."

It was true though. He'd lost track of Sam since the battle started and have been searching for half an hour now. Yet there was no sign of her and they've searched the entire area. Danny just hoped that she wasn't trapped under one of the many piles of rubble that once used to be one of the destroyed buildings that had been destroyed during the fight. Or worse, that one of the ghosts he'd been fighting earlier found her first.

Danny's breath caught in his throat. "No...No Tucker I can't stop searching for her," Danny insisted, turning towards his friend. Tucker wasn't surprised to see the unshed tears in Danny's eyes. "I won't stop searching. Not ever. I have to find her," he said he suddenly broke away from Tucker and began digging through the rubble once more. Tucker looked sadly at Danny, knowing he should try to stop him he approached again.

"Danny please..." Tucker begged. His own unshed tears glistening in the light of the moon that was now peaking out from behind the clouds.

"I can't s-stop...looking," Danny rasped, his voice straining as he pulled at a fairly large boulder. His hand slipped and he recoiled with a cry of pain. He winced and held his hand closed to his chest, his eyes closed tightly trying to not cry in pain and to control the pain and make it numb itself.

"Danny!" Tucker cried out in surprise. "Are you alright?" he walked around Danny so he was in front of his friend and looked at Danny's hands which were still up to his chest. Tuckers eyes widened when he saw dark red spreading on Danny's white shirt where he held his hand. "Danny your bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Danny choked out. He walked around Tucker again and with his injured hand still up by his chest attempted again to move the large boulder using just his right hand.

Tucker frowned and pulled Danny away from the rock. Ignoring Danny's cry of protest. "Danny stop this, your being stupid. First off, you just hurt your hand and its bleeding all over your shirt. Now how will you explain the blood to your parents? And what would be the odds that moving this _particular rock, _and out of _all the rocks _here," he gestured at all the other rocks and building pieces around them. "Is the one that Sam is under?"

Danny looked at Tucker. "I...I..." he stuttered. Tears finally broke the barrier and ran down his checks slowly. "I don't know. I just...just..." Danny struggled to find the right words but instead he let out a sob and crumpled to the ground, his face buried in his hands as he tried to control himself and stop sobbing.

"Danny..." Tucker said gently. He knelt down and brought Danny into a hug (Bro hug). "It's okay Danny don't cry...we'll find her..."

Danny didn't reply, he couldn't. He leaned into Tuckers hug, not caring if anyone saw and wrapped his arms around Tucker. Tucker patted Danny's back and rubbed it in circles in an attempt to calm the distraught Halfa.

After a few minutes Danny's sobs had turned into small whimpers and sniffling. Tucker helped Danny to his feet and looked at his watch. It read '12:37am' he and Danny would have a lot of explaining to do. Especially if they never found Sam.

"We'll search again till one o'clock but we'll have to think of an excuse as to why we're both not home yet and why your covered in your own blood," Tucker explained.

Danny's eyes brightened slightly and he hugged Tucker before silently 'going ghost' and flying into the darkness to search some more. Tucker got the hint and began searching in the other direction. Twenty minutes and counting.

As Danny flew he searched every pile, going intangible and flying through all the piles to quicken his search. Fifteen minutes left. Danny slowed down and landed on the ground. "Sam where are you," he muttered to himself, walking a few steps and looking in between some of what used to be alley ways.

He used his ecto energy in his hand as a light source so he was able to see through the piercing darkness now that the moon had been covered once more by the clouds. He heard a small noise and his eyes widened. He whipped around. "Sam?" he shown his light into the darkness where he was sure the noise emitted from. A small black object darted out of the darkness and through Danny's legs. A startled sound came from the ghost boy and he stared after the fleeing cat in disappointment.

Minutes go by and Danny once again flying over the ruble, shining his light down this time to look. About five minutes till he is supposed to meet back up with Tucker, assuming they'll meet back up where they split apart. Danny flew down and landed on a large slab of rock, presumably it was a piece of wall that had been apart of one of the surrounded buildings. He sat down and sighed.

Movement out of the corner of his eyes made him shoot up into the air with his hands glowing green with ready ecto blasts. "Who's there?!" he shouted.

A figure floated out of the darkness looking slightly deflated. Danny gasped. "You?!" It was the ghost he had been fighting. It about the size of his friend Wolf. And it was a salamander cat thing, it looked kind of cute when it wasn't trying to destroy him. Danny's hand shifted down to the Fenton thermos that was still clipped to his belt. He wouldn't let this ghost get away from him again. He hesitated though. The ghost wasn't doing anything. It looked a little down and lost actually. "Hey..." Danny tried. "What's wrong?"

The ghost salamander cat let out a small mewl and used its tail to lift something off its back. Danny stared in confusion until he saw what it was.

"Sam!" he cried out and rushed forward. His fists clenched and rage in his eyes. "Let her go!"

To his surprise the Ghost floated over to the rock Danny had been sitting on and gently as it could laid Sam down. Danny flew down and knelt by Sam. Shifted her onto his lap and looking at her bloodied and beaten form.

He growled in anger and looked at the other ghost who was sniffing Sam's hand. "Did you do this?!" he shouted. But never got an answer. The ghost began floating upwards and slowly fading out. "Hey! Get back here!" He lay Sam back down and flew up towards it. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shot an ecto blast but it just flew through the ghost as it fully disappeared.

He growled under his breath but when he heard a moan he turned and saw Sam shifting slightly. "Sam!" he cried out in joy and flew down. Taking her in his lap again. "Sam?" he whispered.

"D-Danny?" Sam muttered. Her eyes peaked open slightly. She winced and closed them again.

"Sam?!" Danny panicked.

"Danny..." Sam rasped out. She moved her hand off her stomach, which Danny only just noticed she had it there, and revealed a bloody wound.

Danny gasped. "Sam what happened?"

"Claws...ghost...couldn't...move on time..." Sam gasped out each word.

Danny's eyes narrowed. '_That ghost dare hurt Sam. HIS Sam and then have the nerve to bring her back in this state?!'_

"Danny...I got something...to t-tell y-you."

"Yes Sam?" Danny asked. "What is it?"

"When...when I'm g-gone _*gasp* _tell...tell Danny I..." Sam rasped before coughing violently. Danny started at her. Didn't she know who he was?

"Sam...Sam I'm right here...Tell me what?"

"T-Tell Danny...I...I ...I loved him...tell him for me...please..." Sam whispered.

Danny felt tears roll down his cheeks once more. "Sam I'm right here. Look at me...It's me...Sam please...your scaring me."

"Tell him..." Sam whispered again.

"Sam I'm right here," Danny cried. He was so confused and terrified for Sam.

"I love him..." Sam's breathing hitched and her eyelids closed.

"Sam?...Sam wake up!" Danny cried. Shaking Sam. "Sam please," he sobbed.

It was fifteen minutes past one now. Tucker was running in search for Danny now. He knew Danny would end up not coming back on time but what he found truly shocked him. Danny, sitting up on a rock and crying over the bloody figure of Sam who lay deathly still.

He had heard Danny's sobs but wasn't prepared for this. So Tucker made his way up to the two and brought Danny into an embrace, tears ran down his face. They both cried. But Danny was crying harder and longer.

'_I love you too Sam...I love you too...' _

**_A/N: I think that was a successful chapter 1 don'tcha think^^_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like the rest of it as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay part 2 of the challenge. Not much to say here but I hope you'll enjoy it. I am juts gonna pick up from where I left off...well kind of**

**Oh and also from the one before this I forgot to mention there were actually 'Two' ghosts. That's important later on but be sure to remember that okay**

**Challenger: Namara Jane Knight **

**Challenge: "Sam Dies"**

**_**

___One Week Later_

It's been a full week and Danny hasn't even left his room. At least that's what they think right now. Nobody has seen him or Danny Phantom since the 'Incident' last week.

The rest of the Fenton household was getting worried. Ever since he came home that night, covered in blood, which they later found out was from his hand which had needed stitches, with Tucker. Danny had been carrying Sam bridle style and sobbing. Tucker wasn't sobbing but it was clear he had also been crying. So when Jack had taken Sam into the living room Danny collapsed unconscious. Tucker had caught him though and Maddie helped carry him up to his room.

After that Tucker and Maddie, along with Jazz but she was already there, joined Jack Fenton in the living room. Tucker explained (Almost)everything, being sure to leave out anything that would reveal Danny's secret so he just said they were attacked by ghosts and Maddie had to call Sam's parents.

So they never saw Danny since he woke up. Since he locked himself in his room though they had to leave his food by the door along with some bandages so he could wrap his hand with new wrappings. It would be gone later on though so they assumed he was eating at least a little. And sometimes at night they would hear him go to the washroom. Some people from school would sometimes come over and try to get him to come out. They didn't even mind that Danny wasn't going to school. They knew he wouldn't be able to handle it just yet so they left that alone. The news of Sam's...passing, had reached the surrounding area and it was the main talk at school right now. That and that the ghost boy hasn't been seen lately but for some reason there hasn't been many ghost attacks that they worried too much about that. Actually there weren't any ghost attacks. Which was weird.

Tucker would come by every day and try to talk to him. He never got a response except one on the second day when Danny had said he didn't want to come out and talk.

But tomorrow was Sam's funeral and they needed to get Danny out of his room if he wanted to attend.

At Dinner the Fenton's, minus Danny, were down eating in the kitchen. As always they had Danny's food on the table in case he did come down. They all looked at the empty seat sadly. Jazz put down her fork into her mashed potatoes and sighed.

"Why does it feel like he's gone?" Jazz mumbled.

"Now now Jasmine," Maddie said with a small smile. "Danny just needs some time is all. He and Sam were really close and all."

"I know but I miss him," Jazz said, straightening and little and using her fork to swirl around the potatoes.

"Jazz would you be a dear and when you finish dinner you bring Danny's up to him?" Maddie asked softly.

Jazz nodded and began eating again. Maybe she could convince Danny to come out again.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and they all turned around to see Danny walking into the kitchen. They didn't even hear his door open or him coming down the stairs. He looked terrible. Eye's bloodshot and puffy, black hair messier than usual, Bags under his eyes and his shirt was wrinkled and dirty. He trudged over to his seat and sat down. Taking the fork on his plate and began eating like nothing was wrong.

"Danny!" everyone cried out.

Danny looked up at their shocked faces. Jazz got up and hugged Danny.

"Hey! Jazz I'm trying to eat," he rasped out. His voice noticeably cracking.

"I'm just so happy you finally left your room! We missed you Danny," Jazz said as she let go of Danny.

"So Danny boy," Jack spoke. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine..." Danny said slowly as if testing his voice. It was rough and raspy as he did not speak in a while.

A moments went by before Maddie decided to break the silence. "So um...the funerals tomorrow..."

Danny winced and looked down, focusing on his potatoes. he murmured a weak "mhm"

"Are you going?" she asked.

Danny leaned back in his chair, arm folding across his stomach. "I don't know...I want to but...I don't know if I can...ya know...handle it..."

"Well..." Maddie looked for the right words. "You can always decide later."

Danny sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm going to go take a shower..." he said and left without a word.

"I hope he's going to be okay," Jazz finally said.

"He will be, just give him time," Maddie said.

"He'd better be," Jack said. "or else I'll be stuck with all his chores forever!"

The females in the room both groaned and facepalmed simultaneously.

_

After dinner Jazz called Tucker.

"_Hey Jazz what's up?" _Tucker said.

"Danny came down for dinner!" Jazz said excitedly. "He's in the shower now though."

"_What? Really?_" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"Well if you come over now you might catch him before he bars himself in his room for another thousand years."

"_Already on my way,"_ then Tucker hung up

"Alright next step," she whispered to herself. "Get Danny to cheer up."

She began to walk up the stairs when she heard the water shut off in the bathroom. When Danny came out she was there waiting for him but he didn't take any notice and began making his way to his room.

"I called Tucker. He's coming over to see you," Jazz said simply. Danny froze and turned to look at her.

"Why?" he said.

"Because he's lonely and needs you there for him just as much as you need him. Danny stop being selfish your not the only one being affected by this!"

Danny turned fully and took a step back. "Wha-...I..."

"Danny I will not allow you to become anti-social. It's unhealthy...what's that?" she asked, looking at his forehead, where his hair had been covering it before. Danny's eyes widened and he turned around, arms crossed.

"None of your business _Jazz!" _Danny snapped.

"Danny..." her eyes widened. "Your not hurting yourself are you?"

Danny didn't respond.

"Danny you shouldn't hurt yourself! What did you make that cut with? And why on your forehead? So your hair could hide it because suddenly beginning to wear long sleeve shirts and hoodies would be suspicious?" Jazz said, walking over to the front of Danny. "Danny answer me!"

"Leave me alone," Danny cried out and ran passed Jazz. He stopped at his door and without looking back said, "Tell Tucker to knock on the door and I'll let him in," he then walked into his room and slammed the door. Jazz heard the click of it locking.

five minutes later Tucker came in. Jazz told him to go up and knock as Danny had instructed.

Tucker rushed up and knocked on the door. "Danny?" the door unlocked and opened.

"Hey Tuck."

"Danny!" Tucker said happily. Jumping forward and hugging the friend he hasn't seen in a week.

Danny lead Tucker into his room and closed and locked the door behind them. Danny walked over to his bed and reached under the pillow. Pulling out a rolled up piece of paper.

"Hey what's that?" Tucker asked as he sat next to Danny on the bed.

"It's a map," Danny said simply.

Tucker took a look at the map. "Of the ghost zone? What would you...No...Danny please don't say this is for what I think it's for."

"I have to find her Tucker. She's dead so that means she'll be a ghost right? And where do ghosts go?" he waited but realized Tucker won't answer. "The ghost zone!" he finished. He smiled for the first time since Sam died and looked at Tucker with excitement shining in his eyes. "But now you can help me!"

"What? Danny I..."

"Come on Tucker. Please. I need to find her!" Danny begged.

"I don't think it's such a good idea..." Tucker said.

"Why not?" Danny said.

"because...well have you ever really heard any of the ghosts talking about their past lives?"

"Not that I can remember why? Tucker where are you going with this?" Danny said, excitement turning to confusion.

"Well...maybe its because they can't _remember?_ Maybe when you die and become a ghost you just can't remember being alive."

"No Tucker! She'll remember...she has to," Danny said, raising his voice, anger was bubbling up and his eyes flashed green for a second.

"Danny think about this! She might not even be the same person...heck she might not even look the same! We've faced some weird looking ghosts. Do you really believe that's how they looked when they were alive?"

Danny stood up, clearly furious and started shouting. "Fine then! If you won't help me find her I'll do it myself!" he let the familiar blue ring appeared around his waist and split up and down, travelling along his body until he was Danny Phantom instead of Danny Fenton. "And she might not remember you or anyone else but she'll remember me!" he turned intangible and flew down to the lab and into the ghost portal.

"Oh Danny..." Tucker sighed. He left to room to go find Jazz.

"WHAT?!" Jazz almost screamed. "What do you mean he's been going into the ghost zone searching for Sam?"

"I mean what I said Jazz. He really believes she's a ghost and will be there.

"So he's been doing this for the past week. That means he didn't give himself that cut. He must have been attacked at some point in the ghost zone!" Jazz realized.

"Sam?!" Danny yelled into the never ending void of the ghost zone...hm that's a good question, Danny thought, does the ghost zone ever come to an end? And if so whats at the end? or does it just keep going on forever.

It's been a few hours since he left Tucker and came here. Wondering all the while why tucker wouldn't want Sam back, ghost or not.

"Sam?! Where are you?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He stopped and looked around. He visibly deflated, he looked so depressed.

After hours and hours of searching he finally gave up and headed back home. he never got far when a large white light surround him. Danny cried out in surprise and shielded his eyes.

_"Danny..."_

Danny's eyes widened. He would know that voice anywhere.

"S-Sam?..." as soon as the words left his mouth a blinding pain erupted through his body. The bright light was soon replaced by darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2 ^^ i hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny moaned and slid open his eyelids. "What was the light?"

Danny looked around him and became confused. "Wait..." he turned around and saw he was floating almost right next to the portal that leads to Fenton Works. "How'd I get back here?" he asked himself and rubbed his head. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened before he blacked out. "Sam! That was Sam! I know it was!"

He took off and flew through the portal and into the lab in his basement. He turned invisible and intangible and flew up to his room. He was surprised when he found both Tucker and Jazz were already there. He changed back into his human form and dropped to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet. Tucker and Jazz jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Danny!" Jazz said.

"Dude where have you been?!" Tucker shouted angrily. "You were gone for three days Danny! _Three. Days."_

"What?" Danny questioned. It wasn't three days. "I only left a few hours ago didn't I?"

Tucker and Jazz exchanged a glance. Jazz stepped forward. "Danny? What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember flying through the ghost zone. It had been a few hours so I decided it was time to go home. But then there was this white light. I remember that it hurt. But not like burning or electricity or anything. Just...it felt weird and I can't explain it, it just that it hurt a lot. Then I heard Sam and..."

"Wait?!" Tucker interrupted. "You heard...Sam?"

Danny nodded.

Jazz looked into Danny's eyes. "Danny that's impossible."

Danny glared at her. "It's not! I know what I heard!" he argued, suddenly angry at her for not believing him.

"Danny you said you were gone for only a few hours but its been much longer. Maybe you imagined it."

"No! This was _before_ I blacked out! I know I heard Sam's voice calling my name!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, man calm down!" Tucker said. "We're only saying..."

"Tucker! I don't know what happened to you! You were Sam's friend too! Why don't you want me to find her?!" Danny accused.

Jazz stepped forward angrily. "We were _all _Sam's friend Danny. We all knew how you two felt about each other and you letting these feelings blind you to the truth. Your subconscious just doesn't want to believe that she's gone so it made you imagine her voice."

"No...Y-your wrong. She's out there! I know it!" Danny cried out. Tears now shown in his eyes. He'd been so close. If only he'd stayed awake just a little bit longer.

Jazz came forward again and wrapped her arms around Danny. As soon as she embraced him he fell against her and sobbed. Jazz brought him to the floor and she hugged him tightly, her hand running through his black hair. "It's okay Danny. It's gonna be okay."

_

After the funeral, which they had postponed after Danny went missing for three days. Danny was still trying to come to terms with his emotions. Trying to think whether or not he'd been imagining Sam's voice or not. As much as he wanted to believe it really was Sam he couldn't help but think. 'What if it wasn't. What if it was my imagination. I really want her to be back...but what if it's all a lie? What if she really isn't coming back?'

Jazz and Tucker watched Danny from the side. They noticed how much more he was interacting and realized he might finally be coming to terms with Sam's death and finally accepting it.

Danny started going to school again too. he never spoke though. He just silently worked and barely talked to Tucker at lunch or any spare time. Everybody left him alone. They all knew of Sam's passing and knew this was probably most hardest on Danny (Besides her own family). Even didn't say anything whenever he'd come to class late. He just looked at Danny with a sad expression as he went to take his seat near the back of the class. Even when Danny would just be staring at the empty desk next to him where Sam used to sit he didn't say anything. Not yet anyway. knew Danny needed some time and he needed to give him a little space to adjust again. Though he did notice Danny actually began doing a bit of homework.

Danny was still closed off though. It might be a long time until he finally fully accepted everything that has happened.

_

Months go past and there's barely any change in Danny's behavior. Sometimes Jazz would see Danny sneaking back through the portal. She would always wait for him by the portal. Sometimes it would be hours. Sometimes days even. But she would wait. He'd usually return exhausted and tired and fall asleep as soon as he got back and Jazz would have to carry him up to his room. His parents are used to Danny not being around anymore but when he is gone so long they always guess he is in his room. But they would talk to him about it and they even got him a professional therapist even though Jazz says she could do it they believed a professional would be better. Not that they didn't think Jazz would do a good job just they tho9ught they could get better results.

Danny naturally argued that he didn't need one but he still went, must to his distaste. He didn't need some sneaky therapist worming themselves into his personal life.

He went once a week and went to guidance counselors at school twice a week.

He was slowly getting better. Even if it took several months his friends and family and any people he interact with were all glad to see him changing for the better.

_

Danny yawned and slid out of bed. It was Wednesday and he had an English essay due. Surprisingly he had finished it. He barely thought of the fact that not a single ghost was in Amity since the accident. Well except a few times the box ghost showed up but everyone saw he was really trying to cheer Danny up and get him to fight ghosts again like he used to. Tucker and Jazz began thinking maybe the ghosts planned this as a way of Danny's getting better therapy.

Danny got a shower and pulled on some clothes before grabbing his bag and heading down to the kitchen. He slung his bag over his usual chair and sat down. A plate of waffles already sat there for him. His family just glanced at him curiously until he began eaten. It was almost normal. But still a heavy silence was in the room. They all knew he would never completely get over Sam's death but at least he was becoming more like his old self every day.

"So... Danny. How are you?" Maddie asked slowly.

Danny shrugged. "I'm okay I guess."

"Did you get your essay finished? It's due today right?" Jack asked.

Danny nodded and patted his bag. "It's in here. All finished."

Jack nodded. "Hows school going anyways?"

"It's okay. The councilors are trying to help but I think Jazz councils me better," Danny said and motioned at Jazz with his head.

Jazz smiled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but thank you Danny."

Danny shrugged. "No problem...we should be getting to school now..." he said, wanting to end the conversation, he got up and ran out.

Jazz stared after him. "Well at least he'd talking again right?" she said and got up herself. She took her plate and got Danny's too. Then she noticed something. "Hm...Danny forgot his backpack. I should take it and give it to him at school."

She put the dishes in the sink and grabbed Danny's backpack. She pulled it up onto his shoulder with her own on her back normally.

Maddie smiled. "Thanks Jasmine."

Jazz smiled. "Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll see you after school."

"Bye honey," Maddie said and watched as Jazz left.

"And pick me up some fudge at the store on your way home! We're almost out!" Jack suddenly yelled after her.

"Okay Dad!" was called back.

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered when he heard the door shut.

_

Danny walked into class just as the bell rang for first period. He began his route to his desk when stopped him.

"So you decide to be on time today ?" he said.

Danny looked down at his feet and nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he said.

"I'm guessing you don't have your essay done?" asked and crossed his arms. Looking at Danny expectantly.

"Actually..." Danny reached for the strap of his backpack but all his found was his shirt. "Huh? Where's my..." he facepalmed. "I forgot my bag at home." he looked at . "Sir I left my bag at home, but I swear it's finished. If I can just bring it in tomorrow..."

"Likely story Fenton. But you can't fool me," his attention was turned when he heard someone knock at the door and saw Jazz Fenton standing there holding a familiar backpack.

"Um, Danny left this at home..." she said, seeming a little awkward that she had obviously interupted something. Danny smiled and ran to her.

"Thanks Jazz, your a life saver," he whispered to her as she handed him his backpack.

Danny unzipped it and reached in. Pulling out a white portfolio and turning to with a smirk. "Told you so."

Lancer sighed. "Very well . You may return to your seat," he said as Danny handed him the essay.

Danny smiled triumphantly and Lancer returned it. Finally Danny was smiling again. He hasn't seen that smile in what seems like forever. Danny looked back at Jazz. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem little brother. I gotta get back to class now," Jazz said. With a final wave she turned and left the classroom.

Danny slumped down into his chair with a heavy sigh. "Well that's over with at least."

Tucker sent a smile at Danny. His friend was actually acting like the old Danny. Or more like Danny before he got all moody.

Lancer started class and the rest of the day went on normally. Danny was acting a lot more like himself then he has been in the past few months. Even when the Box Ghost attacked he acted like himself. he made like three whole puns or witty comments. The Box Ghost looked overjoyed when he heard Danny make that first pun.

That night was great for the Fenton's. Maddie and Jack were surprised when he and Tucker came in after school. Tucker chasing Danny in mock anger and Danny running away and laughing. tears came to Maddie's eyes when she heard that laugh for the first time in months.

"My baby boy is coming back," she said softly and hugged Jack in pure joy.

Jack on the other hand was barely paying attention. "Where's Jazz and my fudge?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness on this. I actually have ten chapters written X3**

**They are on DeviantART and I forgot to post them here**

**Well here is chapter 4. The others will be up (hopefully one a day, possibly two on some days) because I have to edit them**

A year. That's how long its been. One full year since...'_It_' happened. He was fifteen now. His birthday was a month ago. Today was the anniversary of Sam's death. And of course, Danny is confused. Not in the sense that he doesn't know what's going on or that he can't remember it was a year yet. He's confused because he feels lost. The feelings of sorrow come rushing back at him on full thrust.

Danny hasn't come out of his room yet and the rest of the family was down at the table almost finished breakfast. They all knew what day it was. Nobody said a word at the table. About five minutes after everyone had finished eating that all stayed sitting in silence. Finally Jazz pushed her chair out and stood up. Her parents eyes drifted towards her and she said, "I'm going to go see how Danny's doing."

She made her way silently out of the room and up the stairs to her brothers' bedroom. She put her ear to the door and when she didn't hear anything she knocked. "Danny? You in there?"

She got a muffled reply that sounded like, "Come in", but Jazz wasn't sure. Either way, she opened the door and stepped inside. She found Danny sitting on the edge of his bed, hands linked together as he stared down at the floor.

"It's been a year...I can't believe it..." Danny whispered.

Jazz frowned sympathetically and went over to sit by Danny on the bed. "How ya doin'?"

Danny shrugged. "I can't believe its been a full year without Sam. It feels like a dream. And I just want to wake up from it," Danny sighed. "It only feels like yesterday that I had her in my arms...she...she told me she loved me...that was the last thing she said to me," Danny's voiced cracked at the last few words and his hands came up to cover his face. "I never even got to tell her I loved her back," he choked out.

Jazz felt tears prick her eyes and she enveloped Danny in a hug, which he leaned into. Jazz ran her hand through his raven black hair in a soothing motion.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. They didn't even take notice to their mom and Dad in the doorway, watching with teary eyes.

_"Danny..."_

Danny's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Jazz with a shock expression. The other Fentons' stared at him in confusion.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Are you okay?"

Danny put up his pointer finger to tell her to be quiet for a second. "Shh...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh!" Danny hissed. His eyes traveled around his room and his throat tightened when he heard it again.

"_Danny..." _that voice. It seemed so unfamiliar to him now. But he would know it anywhere.

"Sam?" Danny suddenly said. Jazz looked back at her parents, but they just stared back in confusion.

"Danny are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Jazz be quiet for a second will ya?" Danny asked.

"_Come to me..." _the voice said.

Danny got up. He didn't know why. He didn't know where he was going but for some reason. He found himself down in front of the Fenton ghost portal down in the lab. Jazz, Maddie and Jack followed. Maddie took a step forward.

"Danny get away from that. It's dangerous," she said.

Danny looked back at her and sent an apologetic look at Jazz before diving into the portal. Jazz just saw the flash of him changing into his ghost form but her parents didn't notice.

Maddie ran forward. "Danny!"

Jack took hold of her shoulder. "Maddie wait. We can't survive in the ghost zones atmosphere remember?"

"But what about Danny?!" Maddie cried.

Jazz was behind them texting Tucker.

Jazz: Tucker. Come quick. Danny went in2 ghost zone.

Tucker: Ya? So? He goes there all the time...

Jazz: Mom and Dad saw and r freaking out! We have 2 go after him in the Spctr Speedr.

Tucker: On my way.

Jazz tucked her phone into the pocket and went over to her parents. "Mom? Dad?"

They ignored her. "What was he thinking? Jumping into the portal like that?! Is he trying to get himself killed?" Jack said.

Maddie wiped a hand over her eye. "Maybe he's so stressed out he wasn't thinking. I heard that the loss of someone close to you could sometimes cause suicidal thoughts."

"No! No Fenton would kill him, or her, self. It's not in our blood," Jack insisted.

"Then why did he do it Jack?" Maddie cried. "What if I never see my baby again?"

Jazz felt the growing need to tell her that Danny was alright but how could she do that without revealing Danny's identity? She couldn't.

Jazz went upstairs to wait for Tucker. He showed up three minutes later out of breath. Jazz quietly led him downstairs where the Fenton parents were trying to come up with a way to track down Danny. They had the Specter Speeder already started up but they weren't in it yet. They were getting equipment.

They hadn't noticed as Tucker and Jazz quietly snuck over to the Specter Speeder and got in. Lucky for them the engine was already running. Tucker got into the drivers seat and once Jazz hopped in he slammed his foot on the pedal.

"What took you so long?" Tucker asked after they got into the familiar space of the ghost zone.

Jazz held up the Booomerang. "Just a little something that might help."

Danny had been going on for two hours now. He stopped. "Sam?"

He got no answer this time. "Sam where are you?" he said a little louder. His stomach dropped. "Something's not right," he said to himself.

"Got that right."

"Huh?" Danny was turning when intense pain started to run up his spine. He screamed as electricity ran through his body. When it stopped he was left panting for breath. Once he caught his breath he looked up and his eyes widened. "S-Spectra?"

The ghost floated forward and tilted his head up with her finger. "So you do remember me. It's been a little over a year hasn't it."

Danny jerked his head away and glared at her. "What do you want?! Where's Sam?"

Spectra chuckled. "There is no Sam. I am the one who lured you here. "

"Your lying!" Danny growled. "Why do you want me anyways?"

Spectra growled. "I've been wanting you since it happened. Since your little friend died. Your misery spelt so delicious but the other ghosts wouldn't let me get near you! They never let anyone near you!"

"What about the Box ghost?" Danny asked, his curiosity spiked now that he might learn why there had been no ghost attacks for a full year.

"He was assigned to try to get you to become your old self again. They thought that you needed a break from fighting ghosts," she almost gagged. "But that if you stopped completely you'd be out of shape or something."

Danny stared at her. "You mean...the other ghosts actually..._cared? _About _me?"_ Danny asked in disbelief.

Spectra nodded. "Yes. But now your all mine!" she hissed and sent another surge of electricity through Danny, stronger than last time. Danny screamed and when it was over he curled in on himself to try and stop the pain.

Spectra took a deep breath. "I missed the taste of your misery."

Danny looked up at her as she came closer. "D-don't..."

Spectra smirked at him and electrocuted him again.

"Please," Danny whimpered. He coughed and held closer to his stomach and kept his eyes shut, it's been a while since he felt pain like this and he wasn't accustomed to it anymore.

Spectra held her hand out again, about to send a large surge of electricity at him but something blasted her and she cried out in surprise. She recovered and looked up in fiery. "Who dares?!"

"I do," a deep voice came and Spectra's eyes widened for a moment.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and he gasped. "Skulker?"

Skulker looked at Danny. "Yes Welp. Long time no see."

Spectra growled and shocked Danny again. "Quiet!"

Danny cried out in pain and blacked out. Reverting back into his human form.

Skulker's eyes narrowed at Spectra. "You know the agreement _Spectra. _No one is to attack the ghost child this day!"

"It's been over a year Skulker! He is more than capable now to fight!" Spectra argued.

"You just couldn't wait until tomorrow could you Spectra. Now return the child back to his home," Skulker demanded.

"What if I said no?" Spectra challenged.

Skulker growled and shot at Spectra, capturing her in a cage. "You forget who you talk to. I shall return the boy myself. And I do not want to see you near this boy anymore on my watch, got it?" He shot something towards Danny and trapped Danny in some kind of cubic container. "This will help me transport him. Since humans pass through stuff in the ghost zone I designed this in case he ever got any funny ideas about escaping. I will use it to easily get him out of the ghost zone."

Skulker hooked a cable onto the container and began flying towards the Phantom's lair.

Danny moaned and opened his eyes. He noticed he was on solid ground. Thinking he was back home but then he realized the floor was transparent. He could now see he was in the ghost zone. He looked up and saw Skulker.

'_Oh no...bad. This is bad. Skulker caught me. Wait...I'm human...why am I not passing through this? Arg! Thank Skulker to make human proof cages now. Wait. Does that mean it's ghost proof too? Only one way to find out.'_

Danny converted back into his ghost form and went intangible. But when he tried to pass through the floor he was shocked. Skulker heard his shout as he was electrocuted and looked back.

"No need to escape Welp. I won't hurt you. Today."

Danny glared at Skulker. "What do you want Skulker? Can't you tell I'm not having the best day?"

"Yes. And that is why there was a rule made that nobody is allowed to disturb you on this day. Spectra didn't see fit to follow this rule. But keep this in mind Welp. Come tomorrow the truce will end. And you might have a few ghosts who missed trying to destroy you."

"Truce?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. If you haven't got it already you probably noticed the lack of attacks on your city over the past year. Well it would have been no fun in trying to kill you if you were depressed as you were. It would have been too easy to off you. But now we feel as though you are more up to it so to speak. So tomorrow our little truce comes to an end."

"So can you let me out of this cage?" Danny asked.

"And have you attack me? No. You will stay in there until I get you back to your lair."

"My...what?" Danny said in confusion.

"Your lair. It is where a ghost dwells," Skulker explained.

"Mhmm," Danny nodded. _'I still have no idea what that means,' _he thought to himself. "So how long until we get back to _FentonWorks._"

"A while yet," Skulker grunted then muttered to himself. "Next time I'm making it soundproof."

"Find him yet?" Tucker asked.

Jazz looked up from the tracker. "It says we're getting closer, he should be around here somewhere..."

"Jazz look!" Tucker shouted and pointed ahead. Jazz followed his gaze and her own gaze widened. It was Skulker, he was dragging a cage of some sort behind him and inside of it was Danny!

"Danny!" Jazz cried out. "Hurry Tucker! Their gonna get away!"

"I highly doubt that but still," he pressed a button. "Lets save Danny!"

Danny yawned and leaned his back against one of the walls of the cage so he was facing away from Skulker. "Jeez Skulker could ya move any slower?! My grandma can move faster than this and she's dead!...no offence."

"I told you to shut up like ten times in the last five minutes!" Skulker stopped and screamed at him, causing Danny to jump in surprise. "I can easily kill you with the press of a button and I will be sure to make it severely painful!"

Danny held his hands up in surrender, "Alright alright. Shutting up now, jeez," he said as he sat back in the same position as before. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close. He let out a breath.

"Get down!" Skulker shouted and pushed Danny's cage away and dodged a blast that sped right by the cage.

"Whoa!" Danny gasped as the cage spun.

Skulker came back and steadied the cage and looked at the incoming vehicle. Danny automatically recognized the Specter Speeder. Danny almost facepalmed. But a stray blast came and hit the cage. Danny cried out as the cage shocked him and sent him spinning out of control. Danny tumbled in the cage as it spun. He was brought to a sudden halt though. Danny sat up, rubbing his head and realized someone had stopped it.

"Thanks dude I...hey...I know you!" Danny gasped as he caught sight of the ghost. It was the one he saw the night Sam died a year ago. The one that brought her to him. Danny pounded on the cage causing it to flinch. "This is all your fault! You...you...MURDERER! YOU KILLED SAM!"

The ghost backed away, shaking its head in shock.

"DON'T RUN AWAY! COWARD!" Danny screamed and began blasting the cage. The ectoblasts were absorbed by the cage and in return shocked Danny. "Get...back...here..." Danny panted before he blacked out once again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. again sorry for the wait. I am writing chapter 11 later today or tommorrow**


End file.
